


Breakfast at Tiffany's & Three Stories

by Sithlordintraining



Series: Grease [2]
Category: Fashion, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Decades Challenge, F/M, Fashion & Couture, Funny Face, New York City, Old Friends, Redemption, Reunited and It Feels So Good, rekindling love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithlordintraining/pseuds/Sithlordintraining
Summary: It had been ten years since they’ve seen each other, at this moment each other’s mature changes were taken in. They say time waits for no man, was a decade enough for the universe to get you and Kylo back on the right track?The '60s are over and the '70s are upon us.(Part 2 of Tell Me More. Reading the first part isn't necessary, but it will give you extra feels and understand their personalities.)
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Grease [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1171184
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. A Christmas Memory

The steps of the escalator slowly trailed down as it revealed its riders. It was a nice spring day to be in New York, especially for the first time. Scuffed boots first appeared that was almost hidden under denim flare, a striped button-down could be seen underneath the dark brown sports jacket. His signature shiny black waves rippled past his broad shoulders that have gotten bigger over time. Brown irises scanned the hall to see ‘Ren’ scrawled on a whiteboard. With his satchel in one hand and luggage case in another, he made his way toward the man. 

“Kylo Ren?” The man asked. 

“Yeah,” Kylo shook the man’s hand. 

“O’Doherty, nice to meet you.” The man shook back. “Let me take these for you.” 

Kylo awkwardly handed his cases over and followed to the yellow taxi cab. Kylo got comfortable in his seat as he was informed that it would be a long drive. 

“You’ve ever been to New York?” O’Doherty asked. 

“No, sir. First time.” 

“They picked a nice time for you to come. The magazine is really busy around this time, you’d have plenty of time on your hands to explore.” 

Kylo nodded as his eyes focused on the changing scene outside his window. From the commotion of JFK airport, the suburban houses of Queens, the glistening see under the Brooklyn Bridge, into the hustle and bustle of Manhattan itself, Kylo sat there amazed. Soon enough they were stopping in front of a towering building. 

“Thank you, Mr. O’Doherty.” Kylo accepted his bags and handed him a tip. 

“Thanks, Mr. Ren. Good luck in there, you’re not going to find a lot of us up there.” He said before leaving Kylo on the sidewalk. 

Eyes trailed all the way to the top of the building as his stomach dropped. Was he really afraid of the looming building or what awaits inside of it?

* * *

O’Doherty was right; there were girls and women as far as the eye could see. He gulped making his way to the first of many reception desks. The floor was a maze with constant chatter about what’s in and what’s out, who’s who and who’s not, and other lingos that confused the hell out of him. He reached his final reception desk to see a young woman with blonde fringe and shockingly blue eyeshadow talking to another who wore stark white socks with a pleated brown smock. Kylo didn’t know much about fashion, but this couldn’t be it. Clearing his throat, they turned to him. 

“Excuse me, I’m Kylo Ren, I’m here for the interview w-” 

“That’s her room right there. You’re late, Mrs. Vreeland already left and now she’s mad because you’ve put her behind schedule.” 

Kylo looked at the closed door and nodded. 

“Ok, Thanks,” Kylo didn’t know who she was talking about but getting on the New York schedule seemed to be the best for everyone.

His knuckles beat against the door before an order to come in was being given. Opening the doors, it revealed the person that reason for this trip, you.

It had been ten years since they’ve seen each other, at this moment each other’s mature changes were taken in. Yours was more on the subtle side, while he was obvious due to your open white button-down that seemed to only cover up your navel before the fabric was dipping into your full-length plaid pants. 

“Y/N…” He said breathlessly as your classic mesmerizing eyes were beginning to do its job. 

“Do you not own a watch?” Your sharp tone quickly cut off the reunion scenarios that floated in his head. “What’s your article a day of li-” 

“A day in the li-” 

“It doesn’t matter, we can talk about it in the car, we have to go to the cleaners before it closes, pick up the hats from the millinery, and finalize the set in time for dinner for Mrs. Vreeland.” Y/N began to grab her coat. “You can leave your luggage here. I’ll have someone drop it off at your hotel.” You watched as he placed the one case down and waited for you.

“That’s it?” You asked. 

“I’m only staying for less than a week.” 

“At a fashion magazine,” you pointed out. 

With a sigh, you knew you would get nowhere, so you let it be. Kylo held the door open for you as you placed the large sunglasses over your face. 

“Thank you,” 

He nodded in reply sliding in beside you. Kylo studied you in disbelief of who was in front of him. He knew you would change, change was non-negotiable in a decade, he just didn’t think you would be this woman. Then again he didn’t know what he expected you to be; hell he didn’t even know what he expected to be and if somebody would’ve told him this would be his life back in high school he would shove them into the locker. 

“If you have questions this might be the only time we have.” You told him. 

“Ok,” he pulled out a tape recorder and his notepad. “Y/N L/N take 1 with Ben Solo.”

“Ben Solo?” You looked at him. “W-When did you go back to Ben?” 

“For Hoth’s news journal because it’s the name in the yearbook. “Hoth’s news journal? I thought this was for the Chicago Tribune?” 

A small smirk appeared on his face at the fact you knew where he worked. 

“It’s for both. Did you see the article that featured us? Three of Hoth’s biggest alums came from the same year.” 

But you just rolled your eyes. 

“Yeah, and two of us didn’t even graduate. So I don’t think we qualify for an invitation.”

He was not the first person to try and get you to attend. There was Finn, who worked in the building at a different company who would constantly drop it, your father because everyone was adults now, and Juney, because he didn’t want to go just as much as you did.

“Are you going?” You asked. 

“Yes, I am.” 

“Well bring this reunion there.” Y/N pointed to the tape recorder.

* * *

Throughout the journey over the urban island, Kylo asked various questions to which she answered indifferently. It was clear that Y/N didn’t want to be bothered and even more clear that she didn’t want him here. From every eye roll, mumble, and a quick walk, Kylo was starting to feel some type of way. It was at the shoot when it really went overboard. Kylo entered behind you with wonder in his eyes. Outside was sunny with flowers blooming, while inside there was snow falling with the faint smell of gingerbread. 

“What’s this?” He looked all around as he was transported to many Christmas memories of his youth. 

“Christmas in July, why wait when you can start now?” Y/N said before walking off. 

“You can sit over there.” 

Kylo was too busy being impressed he didn’t hear you, so he followed behind you and it irked you to death. All you could hear was your mother’s nagging voice: ‘he follows you like a puppy’.

To get into the spirit, the models and crew were sharing their favorite Christmas presents. Everyone was busy sharing stories you still didn’t notice Kylo behind you until he spoke. 

“Mine was a book.” 

Rolling your eyes you turned to him. 

“I thought I told you to sit!” 

“I don’t recall.” 

“You don’t or you didn’t hear? God, can you for once in your life not follow me around like a damn lost puppy?!” 

The set grew quiet as no one had ever seen this side of you. His dark eyes narrowed at you before continuing that story. 

“It was an empty book that I discovered my passion for writing. It was a gift given to me from someone who saw potential when no else did and helped me gain a purpose and I’m forever thankful. Now, if you will excuse me.” Kylo removed himself and let the heavy door slam on his way out. 

The silence allowed you to actually process what he said and once you did, you felt terrible.

Hailing a cab seemed so easy in the movies, Kylo didn’t understand what he was doing wrong. 

“KYLO WAIT!” 

He turned around quickly, heart stammering because this was the first time you had said his name. Your teary (y/e/c) eyes peered up at him. 

“I’m...I’m sorry. I’ve been tripping all day and it’s my fault. I just...I’ve been dreading this moment. I didn’t know what to expect seeing you and I didn’t mean to be so rude. It’s just been so long and after everything…” Y/N shook her head. “I can’t go through that again, I’ve come too far.” 

“It’s ok, you just needed to get it out of your system.” Kylo nodded. 

You chuckled as his thumb brushed the lone tear that escaped and instantly felt the energy between them. Maybe there was a chance to get these two back on the track they belonged on. 

  
  



	2. House of Flowers

The door opened to reveal a less-revealing and more casual you than the day before. A soft smile was present underneath your sparkling (y/e/c) eyes. There before Kylo was his Y/N, the one that he knew.

“Hello, Kylo,” you welcomed him into your home and he entered in amazement at the sheer size for just one person.

“You know,” Kylo spoke with wonder. “You know who I just saw coming up? Mrs. Kennedy and her son.”

“Mrs. Onassis,” Y/N corrected him. “She lives here now. I don’t see Mr. Onassis much, but it pays to be respectful.”

Kylo nodded as he followed her to the living room where a spread of treats and drinks were before him. (Y/h/c) hair was brushed off your face held back by a khaki headband that matched your pants while the burgundy sweater complimented your skin giving focus to your face. All the baby fat that adorned was no longer there and your eyes were enchanting as ever. He’d make sure to remember this to write in his intro.

“I guess, we can start with your questions and then I’ll do mine.”

Kylo nodded as he took his recorder out only to pause. “Actually,” He put it back in his coat. “I think maybe we should start on a different note.”

You sat up straighter confused at what he was getting at.

“It’s been ten years since we’ve seen each other Y/N.” He spoke honestly. “How’s it been?”

“It’s been a decade.” You joked and he laughed. “I mean it’s been filled with many stories that have helped me grow.”

“I’m not entering this. I genuinely want to know, you were my best friend.”

‘Were’ was right, both parties could feel the awkwardness swirling in the room. Neither of them ever imagined not having or knowing what to say to each other ever happening, and here they were. 

“Maybe you should start with specific questions, like how are your parents?” You asked.

Kylo nodded before responding: “They’re good, really nice to see them enjoying each other’s time now that my mother retired. They travel a lot, mostly to see me in Chicago.” He shyly smiled.

“That’s really nice, how’d you end up there anyway? Chicago, I mean.”

“I transferred to Northwestern and got a job and the rest was history.” He shrugged.

“What about you? I’ve read you’ve been traveling the world and finally decided to settle.” 

Y/N shifted in her seat.

“Yeah, I mean New York was always my residency. I was just fortunate to be able to travel. Then when my grandmother died, she left me the place and the rest was history.” You shrugged.

“I’m sorry for your loss. How’s your father? It was his mother right?”

“Yeah, it was. Thank you; he’s fine, he lives out on Long Island with his wife Ms. Betty.”

Kylo’s eyes widened at this newfound information.

“Oh wow, congratulations. Do-do you like her?”

“Oh, I love her, she’s just wonderful.” Y/N sighed. “She’s never been able to have children on her own and it’s sad, from the little ways she treats me, she would've been amazing.”

It was nice to hear you had the maternal figure you deserved in your life. Kylo just wished you’d had found it sooner.

“And your mother,”

Kylo started before you were turning to look at the rose gold urn above your fireplace.

“She was good towards the end.”

“I’m sorry Y/N when I heard what happened I tried to reach you, I wrote a letter, I-”

“I know, I know, It was just a difficult time. I wasn't in the right state.” You smiled which didn’t reach your eyes. "She'd be happy to see you here though."

Kylo went to say something only for the ringing telephone to catch your attention.

“Just a moment.”

You excused yourself and left him alone to peruse his environment. It was very much you, clean and colorful. There weren’t tons of pictures, but just a few of the people that were near and dear to you. Above your fireplace was a side by side then and now of you and your grandmother, you and Phasma on her wedding day besides the holiday picture card of her three boys, a picture of you, Finn, and his wife on vacation, a candid photo of you dancing with James at Juney’s son’s birthday party filled with his familiar face and the mature faces of his brothers. 

He then got to the rose gold urn placed proudly in the center pulling all attention, as Marygold did. It was very fitting, as was the portrait was chosen to highlight her beauty under the black script that read: To Pearl, There are treasures in pain. An injury to an oyster can produce something miraculous, just as in life.

“Sorry, that was my father.” Y/N apologized.

Kylo jumped back and cleared his throat.

“Um, no problem, it’s ok. How was he?”

“Good, good, I told him you were here and he got excited. He wanted to know if you’d like to come to the house tomorrow.”

Kylo furrowed his brows at the invitation.

“But it’s the middle of the week, don’t you have work?”

“I work for a fashion magazine.” Y/N giggled. “This is the biggest season, soon all the rich will be sailing off to the island, the Hamptons, the cape, the Mediterranean. There’s always little parties, I’m pretty sure you can add to your ‘no work, all play for the rich and famous’.”

You sat deviously on the arm of the chair. With hands in his pocket, he stood caught in your living room.

“H-How?” He asked.

Kylo had multiple ventures in the writing world, one was expressing his frustrations under a pseudonym.

“S.K Walker?” You crossed your arms. “Could you be any more obvious?”

Kylo broke out into a laugh.

“It was either A.M. Dala or N.A. Berry.” He confessed as you rolled your eyes.

“Would you like to come or not?” You asked once again. “I think it would be the perfect setting for my article.”

* * *

Kylo was frantic when he finally returned to his hotel. He only had one suitcase and here you were inviting him to Long Island and possibly a party. His sweaty palms flattened his stray hairs from the humid hotel room. He felt the need to impress you, he’d seen the guys that were on your arm from Juney till recently, it made him feel a little insecure. But this wasn’t high school, you didn’t care about looks then, why would you now? They were almost thirty and single with a looming history of love and friendship went wrong.

Yes, Kylo was in love with Y/N, still. No matter what had happened or how it ended, he’d always love you. He didn’t think he could ever stop. 

As you answered his questions in your sarcastic but genuine nature while city life passed by, Kylo remembered what it was about you that made him in love. It was your engulfing warmth and pulling energy that was so relaxing and welcoming. The tape recorder was forgotten as a comfortable conversation sparked filled with memories and laughter. You missed this if you were being honest. Kylo was your oldest, if not first, friend. But living through that time long ago was so difficult, it was nice to have an amicable conversation without the fighting. 

“And we just wait for a car to arrive?” Kylo asked, holding both yours and his luggage.

“Yes, like a taxi.”

You shook your head. The way you made Long Island seem so different from the city, which it was, but he didn’t expect taxis. It didn’t take long before a car was pulling up and taking them to the large colorful mansion. Kylo was in absolute awe at the spectacular entrance as the iron gates creaked open. It was something out of a movie scene. Tipping the driver, you and Kylo walked towards the door.

“This...is...beautiful.”

“If you think this is good, wait till you see the backyard. It’s like swimming in the Garden of Eden.” Y/N unlocked the door only for barking to echo through the hall.

“They have a dog?” He asked.

“Yeah, it’s Baby B, well he’s not much of a baby anymore.” You huffed in amusement.

The large Bernese Mountain dog came running along to sniff and circle his owner gaining a nice hug.

“It’s BB,”

Kylo’s eyes widened at the realization the stranded pup found years ago was now a full-grown dog. Literally standing eye to eye, when he pounced on Kylo.

“BB!” You scolded as he went to lick Kylo’s face.

“It’s alright, it’s alright.” He chuckled. “Nice of him to remember me. How are you doing buddy?”

Kylo kneeled down to give him a nice belly rub as you kneeled on the other side. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think there were some kids around.”

Y/N turned with a wide smile before she was running over.

“Daddy!” You hugged him. “You said you wouldn’t be back until much later.”

“Change of plans.” Mr. L/N shrugged. “Now come on over her Mr. Kylo Ren so I can see what changes you’ve made since the last time I’ve seen you.”

With a blush, Kylo slowly stood up and made his way over. It was weird to see Mr. L/N strain behind glasses with grey peppered throughout his hair.

“It’s been a long time, son.” Mr. L/N went in for a hug and it calmed Kylo to no end.

“Mom, I want you to meet someone.” Kylo looked up to see you pulling over an older woman who strangely could pass as your mother.

“Mom, this is Kylo, Kylo this is Ms. Betty.” The two women beamed at each other before turning to him.

Ms. Betty looked nothing like Marygold, but she was your complexion with large (y/e/c) eyes and that would be enough for most people.

“Nice to meet you, Ms. Betty.” Kylo shook her hand.

“I’ve heard so much about you, it’s nice to put a face to a name.” Ms. Betty exclaimed.

“I hope there were some good things in there.” He joked and they all laughed.

“Well get ready so we can have dinner and get to know each other.”

Ms. Betty brushed the two up the stairs. Kylo let you take the lead before turning back to see Mr. L/N and Ms. Betty. Your father looked so happy; Kylo remembered the words you told him: ‘if you’re my father, who’s smart and loyal and compassionate, you only have one heart to give and hopefully you find someone who won’t just break it’. This proved that that wasn’t true.

“Kylo, are you coming?”

Y/N called out and he turned to see your loving (y/e/c) eyes on him. And he hoped that you saw the truth as well.

“Yeah, lead the way.”

Y/N showed him to his room all the way in the back hall.

“You have one of the best rooms.”

Y/N opened the door and Kylo was overtaken by the woodwork and collegiate vibe.

“I know you work at a fashion magazine, but is this...in?” His voice went up an octave.

Your head flew back in laughter and he couldn’t stop the smile that formed on his face.

“God no, this is hideous. But this isn’t.”

Y/N opened up the window and Kylo made his way over. Before them was a bright sea of a colorful garden filled with flowers and trees. This put Shorthills Manor to shame. He whistled as his eyes scanned every inch of the expansive property.

“She planted most of this.”

“Who did?”

“Ms. Betty,” you smiled brightly. “We started a small patch together for Daddy over there.” You pointed to the rose and strawberry patch. “I told her about how much we both loved the gardens at Shorthills. She planted those chrysanthemums for my birthday, daffodils for grandma, and hydrangeas for Marygold.” You pointed to them. “I asked if she would be comfortable calling her mom before I left for Scandinavia. And with everything that happened with grandma and Marygold she was always there. When I finally returned, this was here waiting for me.” Y/N looked down before continuing. “She said: ‘Mothers always find a way to make their children feel better and loved’.”

“That’s beautiful Y/N, she seems amazing. I wish you could’ve met her earlier. Both of you guys, you and your father; you two are so happy.” Kylo told you.

You sighed before looking at him.

“I wish that could’ve happened too.” Y/N shrugged. “But it didn’t, I’m just happy that it did. Maybe there’s some truth to that old saying: good things come to those who wait.” Eyes were steady on each other as they agreed with each other.

Hopefully, ten years was long enough. 

  
  



	3. A Diamond Guitar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of suicide

Long Island was absolutely wonderful. Minus the ugly room, he wished he could stay there forever. Waking up and having breakfast with you in the garden like old times, following behind as you moved about in town, it was a dream and he wished it would never end. Y/N had brought a camera in order to capture some pictures for her article. 

You could remember how upset you were when Mrs. Vreeland told you that Kylo Ren was coming here to write an article on you and to top it off, you needed to write an article on him. He was the last person you wanted to see, his name was just a smidge above Rey’s on your list, even if you couldn’t stop hearing about him due to his book fame. But now, here you were in a fit of laughter trying not to get kicked out of the train cart.

It was dawn by the time the pair arrived back to the city. They were starving and Y/N had decided to take Kylo to her favorite place. He expected more of a diner than a brownstone that clearly belonged to someone. Kylo eyed you suspiciously as you walked past the front door to the basement entrance. 

“Y/N?” He called out with concern as she fumbled with the heavy door. 

“Relax, I know what I’m doing.” 

Once the door was finally open, Kylo quickly entered and quietly closed the door behind. He followed you up the stairs and the scent of breakfast hit him. A loud groan erupted from his belly. Y/N looked back and laughed. 

“You’ll thank us for this later.” 

The question of ‘us?’ swarmed in his head but was soon answered by the door being swung upon by the tall blonde. 

“We’re starving! Feed us, feed us!” Y/N joked as Phasma rolled her eyes. 

“Well, look at these big-time writers, come in!” 

She pulled them in and Kylo was just in disbelief at who was in front of him: Phasma a housewife. Well, a rich housewife. Her hair was longer, there were no red lips or striking black lashes, not the terror he knew. Her caftan flowed as her bangles clinked against each other as she pulled Y/N to the kitchen. Kylo followed behind, taken in by the opulence of the home. Kylo had connections, but these two had money and connections, and it showed. 

“Is Willy home?” Y/N asked.

“No, you guys just missed him.” Phasma replied. 

“Boo, I wanted Kylo to meet him.” Y/N giggled and Phasma hit her friend. 

Kylo missed all this too consumed with the pictures. It felt like a museum filled with old portraits of long-gone family members. But what got him the most was the wedding portrait. Her husband was...not what he expected. 

“Kylo, do you want some coffee?” Phasma called out. 

“Yeah,” he entered. “Black, please.” 

The girls exchanged looks before Phasma went to put some on. 

“Well, while you two adults drink your coffees, I’m going to hang out with my real friends.” Y/N left the two and Kylo wore with a confused look on his face. 

“My sons,” Phasma told him. “She’s their godmother. All three of them.” 

Brown eyes widened at the amount. 

“Woah, Phasma, congratulations. Three boys, I give it up to you.” 

“Triplets,” She bragged. 

“I saw your wedding photo, Phas, I need to know.” 

Phasma chuckled and placed his coffee down. 

“Sheer luck.” 

“I just never pictured you with your husband, I’m sorry this is rude. I’m talking look wise, I’m pretty sure he’s great. I mean even Hux and I were kind of alike.” 

“And that’s exactly why I love him. He’s the complete opposite. Not just in height and in weight...or hair. But he’s absolutely in love with me and it feels wonderful.” 

Kylo nodded at her reason and he was glad that she was able to find that. 

“And he makes me richer!” She cackled. 

There was the Phasma he knew.

“So,” she leaned on the counter. “No ring?” 

“No,” he answered. 

“Really?” She nodded. “Engagement fell through?”

Kylo coughed trying to collect himself. 

“Ho-how’d you know about that?”

“Kylo, Kylo, Kylo, I have ears you know.” 

“Did she know?” 

“Of course,” 

Kylo cursed to himself. An impulsive decision based on the result of Kylo and Y/N’s falling out led to him proposing to Rey. But, he had made sure to keep it under wraps until they went away to London. 

“She saw her you know when Y/N was staying in London. She said Rey looked like she had seen a ghost. Absolutely terrified; Y/N saw a ring on her finger and we just guessed it was you.” Phasma shrugged. 

“No, we didn’t last too long. She struggled at Oxford, switched to Newnham, and married one of the doctors training under her father.” Kylo told her. 

“Well since we are on the topic,” Kylo looked behind him. “She has no ring either. What happened there? Everyone was hailing her as the second Grace Kelly.” 

A flash of hurt crossed her blue eyes before she was plating breakfast. 

“I mean, my God. Every girl would kill to be royalty and Y/N is the only one I know who gave it up.” He huffed in amusement. 

“She would’ve been wonderful really, the people loved her over there.” Phasma said softly. 

Kylo sensed the change in the air and narrowed his eyes. 

“Something happened, didn’t it. More than just her mother dying.” 

Kylo’s words caused Phasma to look up torn whether or not to tell him. 

“Y/N,” Phasma cleared her throat before whispering. “Y/N attempted suicide.” 

Kylo’s eyes widened in disbelief. 

“We thought she was happy, we all did. I mean I knew there had been fights between them, but it seemed to get better. I think the death of Marygold just pushed her and he didn’t want to go through that so he left. It was terrifying.” The blonde shook her head. 

“Wh-who found her?" 

"Juney’s wife, Violetta; she was pregnant at the time and he said her scream was so loud it was blood-curdling.” Phasma tutted. “Even when we all went to see her at the hospital, she was a shell of herself. We all felt so stupid for not being able to see it.” 

All of them: her father, Ms. Betty, your grandmother, Finn and his wife, Juney and his family, Phasma and hers; and where was Kylo? Nowhere near. 

He could feel the bile rising up into his throat once he heard your joyous voice boom along with the rambunctious little boys. 

“Mommy,” they ran straight past Kylo to get to their mother. 

“How was your coffee?” 

Y/N asked with such innocence as Kylo’s brown eyes glazed with the tears he tried to fight. No words were spoken as he still was in disbelief that this moment, these last few days, this second chance would’ve never happened because there would be no more you. 

  
  



	4. Breakfast at Tiffany’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A four chapter ending for a forty chapter ending...young me had BIG problems. I also realize that a lot of people are new and Reader's mom was Snoke in this story and she was abusive to reader and lured Kylo into doing what she wanted him to do because the mom knew Kylo liked Reader. Thank you to everyone that read it <3  
> Warning: mentions of suicide.

Blinking back tears, Kylo was brought back to reality to see your shining face. 

“I...I, I forgot I had to call my editor, I need to go back to my hotel, I’ll pick up my things later.” 

Kylo was quickly rushing past, going through the front door this time. He just needed some time to process what he had just discovered. The fresh morning breeze hit his face while he took a deep breath trying to collect himself. 

“Hey,” A hand on his shoulder caused him to jump. “Are you alright?” 

Y/N furrowed her brows. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sorry. Catching a cab seems a lot easier in movies.” Kylo lied. 

Stepping off the curb, you let out a whistle through your fingers beckoning the yellow cab to slow before. 

“It’s a New York thing.” Y/N shrugged. 

You opened the door and he got in the car. “Just call me before picking up your things. I have to go to the office.” You said leaning into the window. “The Hotel Elysee, s’il vous plait.” You told the driver before saying goodbye to Kylo. 

The drive was filled with silence as Kylo’s mind just thought about you. He had waited so long for this moment and now he was plagued with the ‘what ifs’. Kylo was in love with you and before leaving he was going to tell you. You were the only one for him now and forever. 

A blush rose on his face and he felt silly the effect you had on him still to this day. But he really did feel that this assignment that brought them back together was a sign and you surviving was the universe saying there were better things to come. Coming down fifth avenue, he looked up as the car stopped. He knew this place, he had seen pictures, even the movie about it. 

“You know, this is fine.” Kylo told the driver. “I’m going to get out here.” 

Paying the man, Kylo got out and looked up at the large gray building before venturing inside. 

“Good morning, sir,” The security nodded and he mumbled the same to him. 

He was in complete awe at the large glittering displays that filled the almost empty floor. 

“Excuse me, am I too early?” Kylo asked. 

“Oh, you’re never too early for Tiffany’s.” The young lady said before offering to help, but he just wanted to look around first. 

After passing eye-watering, gaudy displays of jewelry, he had finally found his way to the engagement rings. As much as he and Leia would love to give you her ring, that wasn’t possible seeing how he had offered it to Rey first and it felt wrong. He also wasn’t blind, he had seen your ring that the Prince had given you, it was practically bigger than your whole hand! 

“Do you need any help sir?” 

Kylo looked up just about to say yes before he realized what he was doing. It was the same thing he would do when he was younger, making what he thought was good decisions for you based on what he wanted. 

What if you didn’t want to marry him? Or marry anyone at all? What if you just wanted to stay friends and be like Gloria Steinem? All these things he could live with as long as he was still in your life. But before anything could progress, he needed to talk to you. 

“No, thank you.” Kylo shook his head before deciding to leave. 

Standing outside in the now bustling New York City streets. You were probably still at Phasma’s or on your way to work, so he’d head back to his hotel, have a drink at the bar, and then go pick his things up so he could talk to you.

* * *

Rain beat rapidly against your window. Loud knocks rapped against your door. Y/N’s brows furrowed, it was almost 11pm. Looking through the peephole you immediately opened the door. 

“Kylo?” 

You gasped as his drenched hair clung to his skin. You were quickly pulling him in and asking him questions. 

“What happened? Are you okay? Did you get mugged?” 

But Kylo just shook his head. 

“Come,” grabbing his hand, you dragged him to the first floor bathroom. “Get in the shower so you don’t catch a cold.” Y/N walked out to get some towels from the linen closet. “There’s a robe in the guest bedroom and I put your suitcase in there as well.” She pointed to the room connected to it. “I’ll leave, so you can get to it.”

* * *

Kylo peered out the large window that overlooked Central Park. 

“It’s not coffee, but,” Y/N shuffled to hand him the cup. It was so small and dainty in his large hands. “I’m sorry, I still use my grandmother’s china.” 

“It’s ok, thank you.” Kylo sighed as the steam hit his face. 

Sitting on the edge of the bed and gulping before asking: “Kylo, is everything alright?” 

He turned to look at your worried face and as much as he wanted to say yes, he knew he couldn’t.

“No,” he sighed, going to sit next to you on the bed and placed his cup on the side. 

“What’s wrong?” Y/N placed a hand on Kylo’s causing him to look down. 

“Phasma...told me what happened.” 

His hand brushed over yours and turned your wrist over. 

“It was pills, not this.” Y/N whispered with the appearance of bare wrists. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there, I’m sorry I haven’t been there for you.” Kylo told you. 

“Kylo, we weren’t even talking.” 

“No, I mean...even before. I’m sorry the way I treated you in high school. I was stupid.” 

You sat there and listened; this moment was a long time coming, not just for Kylo but for you. For too long you blamed yourself for all the wrongdoings, your therapist told you that breaking cycles starts with you acknowledging what happened and what roles people play so you could stop it. 

“I was so angry with you, for a long time. That’s why I proposed to Rey. I was absolutely stupid.” He said. “It wasn’t until I moved to Chicago and sat by myself in the middle nowhere how selfish I was.”

Kylo’s brown eyes looked up to see your (y/e/c) ones begin to gloss. 

“What you were going through, what you’ve been going through with your mother was something I can’t even imagine. And back then, I thought I was trying to help for your sake but really, it was for me. All these decisions that I told myself that was best for you, was just me trying to cover up that I wanted things to go my way. I wanted you to love me.” 

Little drops of rain began to beat against the window. 

“An-and I spent all this time being so angry because I knew you were coming back because you always come back, but now I know that I could’ve lost you forever before I could even apologize for my actions.” Thickness grew in his throat not wanting to think of that scenario. “To live away from you was hard, but to live without you…” 

Kylo shook his head as tears streamed down his face. 

“To know you would leave this Earth without getting the love you deserved, for that dirtbag to just walk away from one of the most genuine people on this godforsaken planet who didn’t deserve any of the shit you went through and still came out better than all of us. And you might’ve not read my letter, but I love you a-” 

“I know.” 

You sniffled. 

“I read your letter and I know. Thank you...for everything you said. I was always told it was my fault, so it’s just easier to blame myself. I wasn’t allowed to read it during my stay but it did mean a lot to me that you wrote.” Y/N told him honestly. “The last year or two has been a bit of a retrospective of everything that happened. I really did like you Kylo, but I really did like Juney as well. I never meant to hurt you but I did find happiness and love, even if it was for a brief moment, and I really needed that with everything going on.” 

“You did and I’m sorry for not realizing it.” Kylo held both your hands. 

“And I didn’t mean to send mixed signals, but it really hurt to see you unhappy.” 

“I didn’t mean to create a cycle of hurt. I could see it happening with you and your mother, but I refused to let myself see what I was doing to you.” His thumbs wiped away your tears. “I can’t leave New York without you knowing this, but I’m in love with you Y/N. Always have and always will; a-and you don’t have to do anything you don’t wa-”

Stretching your neck, you pressed your lips to his. Large hands cradled your face as he kissed you feverently. It had been so long, the two had forgotten what each other's lips felt like. 

“Kylo…” Your whisper had him pulling back to see those sparkling (y/e/c) eyes looking up at him. “I’ve waited for this for so long.” 

A smile grew on Kylo’s face before his lips found their place that they yearned to be for so long.

* * *

It didn’t take long before Kylo was moving out to New York and the pair were creating a home. Happiness, love, and excitement filled the air the following summer when the two decided to wed at her father’s home in Long Island. It was a small affair of just their parents, Uncle Chewie and Aunt Maz, Uncle Lando and his family, and Kenickie, Juney, Finn, and Phasma and their family. Kylo thought you looked so beautiful in your ivory lace dress with various white flowers in your hair. 

A smile appeared on his face as he thought back to what had happened just a few minutes ago. 

“Excuse me, Mrs. Ren?” 

Kylo walked out onto the patio where you sat looking out at the garden alone. Y/N beamed up as he made his way beside her. 

“Am I Mrs. Ren or Mrs. Solo?” 

“The paper says Solo, but everyone else will call you Ren. So it’s entirely up to you Mrs…?” 

“Ren,” you answered. “You’re mother is famously Mrs. Solo, I’ll take Mrs. Ren.” 

Kylo picked up your left hand and marveled at the black ink that adorned your ring finger.

“I can’t believe you have a tattoo.” He chuckled.

“You do too!” 

“I know, I never thought it would take marrying you to get my first tattoo.” 

“First?” You asked. “Should I be worried, Mr. Ren?” 

“Possibly,” 

The two started to laugh before they sighed in comfortable silence. 

“Marygold would’ve been really happy.” 

Kylo wrapped his arm around you and you leant against him. 

“Although, she would’ve complained I didn’t go full Liz Taylor.” You joked and he laughed. “She would’ve been happy, I think she always knew we would end up together.” 

“Are you happy?” Kylo asked and he watched you nod as love poured through your (y/e/c) eyes. 

“Are you happy?” 

“Forever and always, as long as I’m here with you.” 

Kylo pressed a kiss to your lips. 

“We are all very happy, but can you please come cut the cake before my demon spawns do it for you.” Phasma interrupted their moment. 

“Alright, Phasma,” 

Kylo chuckled as Y/N fixed her dress as she stood up. 

When Phasma left, Kylo caught your arm to pull you back into one more kiss. It had been decades in the making and they had finally found the place where they belonged. With each other.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> P.S.: It's only four chapters because no one has time for forty.


End file.
